Rio: The Blue Phoenix Lord
by BluePhoenixLord
Summary: Fenn is (maybe) the last Blue Phoenix in history, he was separated from his family, but now he has anew one! And when will you find another Phoenix that brings humor to everything? And with the help of friends, he'll find an great adventure!
1. Goodbye home hello new world

Chapter One: Goodbye home, hello new world.

It all started in a kingdom… Bursting in flames. (Fenix's appears out of nowhere). The Fenix's where the most powerful creatures in the land of Kronos. But they were the scarcest of all creatures. And the most powerful of all Fenix's was Fulox, the Blue Fenix Lord. Fulox is the mate of Hilda, a Blue Fenix too. They lived in harmony with the other living beings ion Kronos, but one day, Drugon, the king of Light, declared war against the Fenix army and kingdom because of the jealousy he had in the beginning of days.

War was the beginning of something, something horrible. When the Fenix army appeared at the kingdom of light, they attacked with all their might. But when the kingdom of Light was going to be destroyed, Drugon used all his power to damage drastically the army, including Fulox.

The war was lost, victory for the kingdom of Light. Then after that, they attacked the Fenix kingdom for revenge. But when hope was all lost, Fulox opened the portal to an mysterious world, where humanity conquered a planet called Earth. They wanted to send all of their children, but only one was able to pass, because Drugon closed the portal. The teenager was falling in the portal and felled on top of a pile of leaves. His name was, IS, Fenn, the next Blue Fenix Lord…

"Owwwww, my head… where am I? … Who am I?" Fenn woke up in a jungle, not in Rio, but someplace else. He didn't remembered anything at all, but only remembered his name. The portal was for erasing memory when you entered earth. Nobody know why, but does where the rules.

"Ok, first things first..." He stops and sees a bird flying fast, like he was escaping. "Hey, you! Can you help me?" "FLY MAN, FLY (Not run XD)!" "Fly, why?" After saying that, a cage fell on top of him and captured him inside (Like a boss that smuggler) "HEY, LET ME OUT" Then, a hand appeared and picked up the cage. "HEY, LET ME OUT, HELP! HELP, HELP!"

(Minnesota, 3 years after Linda founded Blu, in a truck)

"So you where capture for 3 years?" A scarlet macaw asked. "Yes, but this is just the beginning of the worst, we will be caged and sold by these… humans, and I still don't remember anything!" "Don't worry my lad! Well get out of here before you know it!" A falcon said, trying to cool things down (Minnesota is cold, so it's already cold… Ta-dah! (Peter Griffin)) "Well thanks, I guess… So they captured you for being extinct?" Fenn asked a Jamaican Macaw. "Yep, but nothing will stop this man from extinction, hehe." He said while hitting his chest. "SO handsome, when we get out of this, how about a flight, hmmm?" Asked a Golden macaw to Fenn. "Uhhh, no than-" Before saying anything, the truck bumped into something, and the idiots left the behind part of the truck almost opened, Fenns cage fell, and of course they where so idiots that the left Fenns cage almost opened, he was able to free himself. He hitted the ground hard, and he crawled out of his cage. "Owww, again nt he last 3 years… Hey! Guys! Noooooooooo!" He screamed at the sight that his "friends" where still at the truck, and the truck was going. He only hear the falcon say "Don't worry my lad! You're free! Use this opportunity! Go, be fr-" An then, nothing…

"… Well FU-" He covered his beak, he wasn't like that.

After walking for hours, he was tired, hungry, but not cold neither thirsty. He didn't matter, he just needed a place to stay, or die. But when he was going to fall, he founded a sign saying, "Welcome to Minnesota? Strange name." Fenn said before heading to the tiny city (Big, medium, whatever)…


	2. A new family

Chapter 2: Meeting a new family

It's have been 2 hours of walking, and Fenn finally was in the little town (city, whatever) and was looking for some place to stay. He was looking, preventing humans and after all that effort, he founded a library. "A library? Blue Macaw Books. Seem like a good place". He peek at the window and saw some people eating turkey. Only one reason to eat turkey, and that's thanksgiving (not in real life of course 'serious face'). "Turkey? I got lots to learn…" And after that, he saw a medium size (half size Blu) macaw. Surprised to see it free, he quickly tried to open the door, and accidently made the doorbell turn on.

He heard a female voice say "I'll get it". He quickly ran down a table and saw a tall woman with glasses approaching the door. After staying for a while, looking confused at the door, she walked back at the table. "Hmmm, it was the wind."

Fenn stayed under the desk for at least 10 minutes, and he heard a conversation of the woman and another woman. "Claire, thank you for coming, Blu really needed to see Sapphire" "Linda, you told me like 3 time now. Don't worry, Sapphire needed to see Blu now too. They're very good friends you know."

"_Friends? Ha! They're probably in love!_" Fenn thought. The he saw two birds: One was the boy he saw, and the other was a darker blue than the male, but she seemed nice. They were both playing some game with a ball. But when the female went to… well, to do her "things", Fenn took the opportunity to talk to the male, maybe letting him stay for a while. But he was weak and barely climbed the stairs. "_Man, I'm weak and all I need I some freaking stairs!" _He thought. When he reached the top, he was tired, but able to speak. "Hey" Fenn said to the bird. The bird looked at him and said "Oh hey. Who are you?" "Names Fenn, and… well, I need some place to stay, and I thought that you could help me out." The bird thinked for a minute and said "I don't know you, and maybe Linda wouldn't like it, but you look weak, and cold too. I'll help you, but keep your voice down and move slowly to my nest. It's right over there." The male pointed to the nest, which was some fake tree. "Hmmm, comfy." "By the way, names Blu."

It has been 3 hours and Fenn was really hungry. So the only way to get food was going downstairs. "Black Ops style." Fenn said. He slowly moved downstairs, and no one was in the kitchen, so he moved a bit quicker, and when he got there, he began to see the food: Smash potato, Turkey, Pies, wine, etc. He ate all the smash potato, and drinked a bit of wine, which he hated, and ate a piece of pie. He didn't ate Turkey, but when he was going to taste it, the female stepped with Blu on her shoulder. She gasped, and Blu slapped his head. Fenn was in shock, and Blu said "I told you not to move!" "I was hungry." Fenn said. Then the other humans appeared, accompanied with Sapphire, and gasped too. Linda slowly walked towards Fenn and said "Easy now, don't move…" Fenn didn't move at all, but when he was going to walk away, he fell because he was still weak. Linda carried him and said "It's okay, you weak? Poor little thing." "Maybe he just came here for food." The male human said. Linda looked at him "So you're the one that opened my door, eh? Clever bird." She began to scratch his throat, which Fenn liked. "You're going somewhere?" Linda asked. Fenn sadly shocked his head meaning no. "Oh, so you're stranded?" Fenn nodded. "Hmmm, you want to stay? I mean, Blu needs company of a friend, you know? And besides, I never saw a bird like you before." Fenn was in shock (again XD). No human threated him nicely before. He nodded. Linda smiled and said "Can you write?" Fenn moved his wings upwards, meaning 'I don't know'. "Oh, can you try to put your name in this paper?" Fenn nodded. He tried to put his name on the paper. "_He can write? Just like me!" _Blu thought. Fenn finished, and Linda was surprised that he could write well. "Fenn? It's that you're name?" she asked. Fenn nodded. "Well Fenn. Welcome to the family Gunderson." And she hugged Fenn with Blu and the others. Fenn smiled and said "A new beginning..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rio de wha?

"Tyler Blu Gunderson! Come back here!" "No Fenn please, I didn't do it!" _Crash! "_Fenn stop! Please!" "Come back here, you feathery thief!"

Minnesota, 19:50

12 years later.

It was another day in Minnesota, _Crash! , _It has been 12 years since Fenn staid with Linda and Blue, _Crash!_ (Louder voice) and things are, well, going well, _Crash!_ (Even louder voice) And I think that those two are getting along li- _Boom! _Oh come on?! An explosion?! Seriously?! That's it! I'm outta here! Back to these morons!

Fenn was chasing Blu like an hour. Finally, he was able to catch him. "Got you now, you little-" "Fenn, what did I do?!" Fenn was almost choking Blu, and Blu was in the ground (almost choking, he was threatening him). "You know what YOU did! YOU STOLE MY… MY… COOKIE!" Fenn screamed so loud. Sadly Linda wasn't there for helping Blu. "… Dude serious-ACK!" Blu was interrupted by Fenn, who choked him a "little" more. "You are so-"

"Guys, I'm ho- Fenn! Why are you choking Blu? Oh, wait, your cookie?" Linda said, as she was in the door. "Fenn, Fenn, Fenn. Oh my Fenn, I ate one of your cookies. Sorry, but you got to control your temper" Linda said with a smile. Fenn was in shock (even in like 12 years! XD) "Well, hehe, I was just joking, Blu." "You're dead!" Blu said, jokely (I don't know how to write that word!) and wrestle with Fenn "Ow, hey! That's Injustice!"

All those 12 years, Fenn and Blu have changed a lot, but not only them. Linda was a lady now, and the library was bigger than ever. Fenn and Blu were now like… Huh, no Crash or Boom, by the way, they were li- _Crash!_ Seriously?! Ok, like brothers. And by the way, the woman from last episode was Linda's older sister, Annie.

"Blu! Fenn! Your hot chocolate and cookies are ready!" Linda screamed. "Hot chocolate?" Blu asked happily. "Cookies!" Fenn screamed, and pushed Blu and flew to the table. Blu just sighed "Man, I wish I can Fly…"

-1 hour latter…

"Stop bugging us, stupid geese!" Fenn screamed, as both those geese (don't know their names) just flew away like some dumb chickens on a farm (Man that was weird!). "Yo Blu" "Yeah?" "Look how's out the window." Fenn said with a romantic voice. And Blu looked outside and saw Sapphire and turned red because she turned at him too. "Dude, I don't love her, were just friends ok?" "Yeah right!" Blu didn't know that Sapphire loves him, but Blu is not ready for some "romantic" stuff that Fenn's keeping.

Claire entered the library with Sapphire, now a full grown woman Blue Macaw. She turned a bit red at looking at Blu. She flew to Blu and Fenn in the table. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked. Blu inmidietly said "The roof." That made Sapphire laugh and Fenn too. "Dude, I thought you were just as boring as Linda's grandma, HAHAHAHA!" Sapphire stopped laughing, then said "Blu can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Alone was the key for making Fenn the joking type. "Yeah Blu, why not 'alone'" He said and hitted Blu's shoulder. "Shut up Fenn. Alright Sapphire, we'll talk."

What Sapphire wanted to talk is about her feelings to Blu. She grew confidence and she is ready… nothing can stop the moment… "Oh, oh! Retard alert!" Fenn screamed as he saw on the window some guy with glasses just "skiing" on the ice with just some normal shoes. After finally standing straight (thanks to the chair) and then he stared at Blu. He then (actually) ran and tied to "communicate" with Blu, but slipped, and hitted the window. "He's going to pay for that window." Fenn said. '_Darn! I had it.' _Sapphire thought sadly.

Linda ran outside and saw the man on the ground (snow XD) and said "Are you ok?"

(1 minute later)

"Oh, thank you, I don't get used to this type of weather" the man said. Linda entered the door and said "Oh, you came here for some books?" "Books? Oh, no. I came thousands of miles, looking for him." And then he pointed at Blu, which he was going to eat a cookie. "Cookie!" Fenn screamed… Again!

(Another minute later… Man, I'm lazy!)

"Tulio Monteiro, Ornithologist?" "Wow, it's magnificent." After does words, he began to make some strange bird noices. "Linda, what do I do? Linda?" In real life, it was like Blu was communicating with Tulio, but Fenn and Sapphire were just hearing Blu asking for help. Linda saw that on amaze. "Wow, you're actually communicating!" "Yes, yes! I actually steered clockwise, showing his dominance." Those words made Fenn and Sapphire burst in laughter. Well, Sapphire was actually giggling. "Try to communicate like this Blu!HAHAHAHA!" Fenn said, and started making strange noices like Tulio. After hearing does noices, Tulio turned to Fenn. "What bird is that?" He asked. Linda looked at Fenn and smiled and said "Oh, that's Fenn. He just came here 12 years ago. He is like a brother for Blu." "Heck yeah we are!" Fenn squawked (first time!) "But what species is?" Tulio asked. Linda said "I don't know. Never saw it on the internet." Tulio smiled and said "Well, back to the point. The reason I came here is because, Blu is the last male of his kind." "Really?" Linda asked, as she and Blu looked at themselves. "Yes, and we just founded a female, and we just need them together, for saving their species." Blu gulped, and Sapphire was just jealous. She wanted Blu for herself, not for anyone else! "Oh, well, when she will come?" Linda asked. "Oh no no no, she is in Brazil. Blu most come to Rio de Janeiro!"

There was a deep silence, until Fenn said "Rio de wha?"


	4. Chapter 4: Let me take you to Rio

Chapter 4: Let me take you to Rio

"Ha! Brazil? Oh, no no no, I cannot let Blu alone. I'm his mother" Linda said after thinking for a tiny while. "Don't worry, you will be with him ALL the time, and I will be with you." Tulio said, quite happy about what he said, but Linda was quite uncomfortable. "Look, Mr. Tulio, I know you're doing your job, but… Blu and I don't, fly a lot and, well… He can't fly." "Of course he can fly! He's a perfect specimen." Tulio said while he carried Blu. "What are you doing?" Linda asked. "Don't worry, his instincts just need to appear!" Tulio screamed as he threw Blu. But it all resulted badly, because Blu fell down as he tried to fly. "Blu!" Linda and Sapphire screamed, as Fenn just laughed. "OMG! BLU, YOU SUCK MAN! HAHAHA- OWW!" Fenn screamed as Sapphire hitted him. "It's not funny!" She screamed.

"He's to domesticated… Maybe if we…" "Look, thanks for just throwing my bird around and all that, but you need to go." Linda said as she pushed Tulio to the door. "Linda, Linda wait." Tulio said, but he was taken out the door. Lucky for him, the message door (whatever stuff) was always open, and he peeked in and said "This could be our last chance." Linda just replied "Have a nice day." "Linda, please. If we don't do nothing, his whole species, shall be gone!" And after that, he putted in his card. "Just, think about it?" Tulio asked, making Blu, Linda, Fenn and Sapphire think…

(Some long hours later… Buuuuuuu)

"Domesticated. Ha! I can fly even domesticated." Blu said as he was making some calculation on a note book. "Just need the perfect calculations." He said, as everything he putted up was in order. The table was like a takeoff thing of the airlines. "Ok, let's fly!" He said as he pressed a button a turned on the lights of last Christmas. "Just keep it simple. Now, in and out, in and out, in and out, I can do it" He cheered as he ran to the edge of the table. "I CAN DO IT… I CAN'T DO IT!" He screamed as he tripped and he fell and was wrapped up with the lights. The noice made Linda and Fenn wake up. "Blu?" Linda asked as she ran down the stairs, but Fenn was in a pile of clothes. "Huh? Mama I didn't do it..." He said as he woke up in the pile of clothes. "What happened to YOU?" He asked. Blu just turned at Linda as she shook her head.

(The next morning… Yay!)

Linda was on her pajama, talking to Blu, while Fenn was with Sapphire (she asked him some stuff for attraction, for Blu) "Blu, you really want to do this?" Linda asked as she was with Blu on the stairs. Blu just nodded. He wanted to find another one of his species, and maybe come back home… for chocolate.

As they made their secret handshake, Linda scratched Blu on his neck. "That's my big brave boy, and we'll be back before you know it." Linda said and she grab her phone and called him.

"Fenn!" Blu screamed as he approached Fenn and Sapphire. "Sup man?" Fenn said as Sapphire was trying to hide her face from Blu because she was red. "Guess what? We're going to Rio!" Blu screamed as Sapphire's face was going down and Fenn's was like (What?). After some seconds, Fenn just screamed "YES!" And made the secret handshake with Blu. Sapphire was so sad. His Blu, just going away, mile and miles away from her. And she wouldn't go with him… Would she? "Can I come with you guys?" She asked as Fenn and Blu turned at her. Fenn didn't like the idea, But Blu just said "If Claire is ok with that…" Sapphire just ran at Blu and hugged him, making them both turn red.

Linda just made it up the stairs and saw the two birds hugging each other. "Aww. I that a goodbye hug?" Then after hearings Linda's voice, Blu ran for some paper and wrote down _Can Sapphire come with us?_ Which made Linda thinking. "Blu, Claire wanted Sapphire to come. You really sure about this?" Linda asked, and Blu just nodded. "Ok, I'll tell Claire." Linda said. Sapphire was really happy. Blu for herself… for a while of course. Maybe he won't like that other female and he'll return back. With her.

Fenn, on the other hand, even if he gave Sapphire some tips of 'love', he didn't knew he was going to Rio, and Sapphire will be a quite of trouble between Blu and the other female. Maybe his species will never exist. And even if Blu is mate of Sapphire (He's not) they're not compatible. So Fenn had made the biggest mistake of all: Give Sapphire some tips. But he will do anything for preventing those two fall in love.

Rio, 16:34

Some hours later

In the airplane, Fenn was in a cage, and Blu and Sapphire were in another. He saw them both, happily sleeping. He sighed and heard the captain say _We'll be arriving at Rio in about… Now_ and felt a bump and said "Here we go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm in a good mood now, and will write with a lot of work! And I didn't called it the Blu Fenix Lord for nothing! Fenn (In future chapters) shall know about his powers and species.**

**Please comment something! Not spam!**

Chapter 5: Meeting Jewel (The high, attack, defensive angel that will brake bones, and will try to kill you, and will break your dreams between seconds), oh and Carlos (The loco red, black, bird that he's named Vampire.)

(Put 'let me take you to Rio')

In the car, Linda and Tulio were looking at the Jesus statue, and other beautiful things that Rio gave to this world. Quite a beautiful view, Fenn thought. He was happy to see that Blu's species was going to be saved. He was wondering how Jewel would be like. The he thought that why the heck why he's thinking that! That was for Blu! But he was wondering that… What will happen to Sapphire? Will she accept Jewel? Or maybe saving Blu's species? He turned his head at Blu. He was in a cage with Sapphire. He thought that he liked Sapphire. But how he will react to Jewel? Then, after thinking for a while, Blu woke up. "Hello there, sleepyhead." Fenn said, as Blu just returned the word. "Morning."

Linda was putting some sunblock on, the said "You're turn Blu, you don't want to get a burned beak." And she putted on some on Blu's beak. "Ewww, looks like a pigeon pooped on you!" Fenn screamed. That scream made Sapphire wake up, and she turned red as she saw Blu in 'their' cage. "Hello Blu." She said to him. Blu turned a bit red. "Oh, hello Sapphire, I didn't knew you were he-" He was later interrupted by some people dancing on the street. Linda was surprised, as Fenn was behind her, trying to hide for the people. "Weirdoes." He said. "Wow, what is this?" Linda asked Tulio. "These people are getting ready for carnaval!" "Carna- what?" Linda and Fenn asked. "It's the greatest party of the world. You know, you're just going to have some fun." And he started making party noices, in which Linda laughed, but her laugh was broken as she saw an almost naked woman, and Fenn just fainted. "Oh my, is she and actress?" Linda asked. "Ummm, no it's my dentist! Dr. Barbosa!" Tulio screamed as the Doctor and she turned, waved and said "Oh, Tulio! Don't forget to use your medication!" "You got it! Ha, ha! In the party, EVERYONE shall be dressed like that!" Tulio said happily to Linda, but she replied, alongside Fenn "Hehe, not me."

Blu was hearing everything, until he saw some birds close to him. One was a yellow Canary with a bottle cap, and he was singing. While the other one was just dancing, he was a Red-Crested Cardinal. Then, after singing, he asked "Oi tudo bem?" And Blu just grabbed his "Portuguese to English" Dictionary.

"Oh, I-AM-NOT-FROM-HERE." He said. "Nico look, he's a tourist." "We'll I don't think he is. I saw one like him around." The Canary said to the Cardinal. Blu was happy and asked "Really?" "Yeah, but you have some pidgin… stuff on your beak." The canary said. Blu protested "Oh, it's just some sun block." "So, you came here for carnaval?" "No, I came here to see a… girl." Blu said nervously. That cause Fenn's attention on the conversation. The canary grew very… I don't know, interested. "Ah, a girl, eh? We'll you got the right birds for the job!" "Yeah! First you got to pump your chest up, move your tail, arrow your eyes like your some kind of crazy love hawk." And the Cardinal made some strange noice, like imitating some hawk. That made Fenn angry. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Seriously? That's the stupidest thing ever!" "Oh, yeah? Any better idea, you… What are you?" "Don't know man. It's been years since I forgot my memory." "Speaking of girls, there's one." The Cardinal said and pointed at Sapphire. Blu turned red and said "Oh no, that's just a friend." _Yeah, friend. _Sapphire thought. The conversation was interrupted as the car moved a little. Blu just heard the Cardinal say "Remember, like a love hawk!" And he made the noice again, making Fenn laugh a little. "Don't listen to them Blu. You don't know Jewel. Maybe she'll hit you before you even know it!" Fenn told Blu. "But…" "No Buts! Look Blu, anyone that knows about love is me!" Sapphire giggled and went to sleep. The trip made her sleepy. "Look, Jewel is a wild bird, ¿right? Well, she'll know how to protect herself, so being a love hawk is not an answer! Be a bit nice to her. Don't make hard moves like: kiss her right away, declare yourself to her, or any of those stuff. Those things are made when things go well, of course you must be with her for a long time and have a relationship, or you're screwed." Fenn was right, Blu though. He knew more about love than anyone he knew, or even in the movies. He wanted to get along with Jewel, and being a love hawk is not a good answer. "Alright Fenn, I'll give it a try." Blu told Fenn. That made Fenn happy. "That's my brother! You're ready, bro." _This is going to be great! _Fenn though.

(Finally, in the Aviary)

"This is our conservation center." Tulio told Linda in the Aviary. Then he squawked a little and some birds flew right at him. Linda seemed surprised. "Wow, they really like you." But then, a flock of birds flew at him and made Tulio look like a tree. "A lot." Linda finished. Tulio just smiled. "Yes, I'm like their great big mama bird." And he putted some seed in his mouth, chewed them and some bird just ate them. "Ugh." Fenn and Blu just said at the disgusting scene. "Oh wow." Linda just said. Tulio walked to her. "Want some. "Uh, no thanks."

(2 Minutes later, after spitting the seeds)

"These birds were rescued from smugglers." Tulio said (Yes! 1000 words!) "Smugglers?" Linda asked. "Yes. But the poor ones get hurt in the process, even killed. But (helps a bird to drink water) with extra care, they can be save." Then, he concentrates on a hurt cockatoo. "Look, this little guy just came yesterday. Hey there little buddy, you're feeling much better, much better (ugh, hated typing that). Then, they moved on, and Blu just said "Get well soon." But except of smiling, the cockatoo jut made an evil glare that made both Blu and Fenn uncomfortable.

(Stay right where you are, the good part is coming!)

"So where's Jewel?" Linda asked. Ok, Sapphire was REALLY pissed off. Her Blu was meeting someone else (or that's what she thinks) "Oh don't worry, we have her in a very special place. She's a very special bird, you know." "Ugh, I'll say." Said the man that entered the room like 10 minutes ago, and his face was screwed: There were scratches all over his face, meaning that Jewel just clawed his face off. "Ok, she made? Ok, that's very nice, get me out!" Blu just screamed, or squawked. "Don't worry, I'll make you look irresistible."

While Tulio was preparing Blu, Fenn was looking at the injured birds. Some female birds grew a like on him, not on the look, but on his compassion. Then he saw a black and red bird, in which he (that's right Carlos a.k.a. Loco Vampire, is your turn to shine!) was talking with other bird. "Hey." Fenn said. The bird just looked at him and said "Yo, what's up man? Names Carlos, yours?" "Fenn, nice to meet you." "So, you're the lucky guy for meeting Jewel, huh?" Fenn didn't liked that. "No, that's Blu, the blue bird tha- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fenn just laughed at Blu, because his hair was horrible. "OH MY GOD BLU, YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!" "HAHAHA, YOU'RE THE LUCKY GUY?! YOU'RE DOOMED MAN, DOOMED!" Blu just made a mad face. "Shut up."

Blu was inside the huge place that Jewel was. He's been there like two minutes now… "Linda!" He screamed, but Linda was in another room watching him. "Should I…?" Linda asked. Tulio said no. Then he turned on the lights of the room. _Good luck, Blu. Let my words help you. _Fenn though. Blu just moved on and saw a beautiful false jungle in front of him (man, I want one). "Hello? I… I come in peace." He said, but before anything else, a strange but beautiful spix macaw was flying in towards him. He just made a stupid face. _Wow, she's beautiful. What were they saying, she's… she's like an angel. An angel that's flying towards me!_ He thought before being tackled by Jewel.

"Blu!" Sapphire screamed as Fenn just slapped his face. "She's beautiful, but deathly." Sapphire wanted to go in, but it was impossible. The door was shut tight. So it was up to Blu to do the job.

"Dime você, Que estas fazendo aqui?" Jewel asked. She was squashing Blu's neck, so he couldn't say nothing but "Ack, aoisdjoiwekadsfd." Jewel was very confused. "QUE?" "You're standing on my throat." He barely said. "Oh, you're American." "Thanks, I need my voice to talk." Then, Jewel just examined Blu by walking around him. "You look just like me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I'm sorry for taking so long but… Hey! Who are you? Ouch! Put me down! Heeeeeeeellllllpppppp! I'm being robb- (silence)**

**Let me out! You were not supposed to appear! YET! I'll get you! ILL SPITE YOU!**

**URAX! **

Chapter 6: The trap and escape.

(2 minutes before Blu entered the room)

Sapphire was so mad. She wanted Blu for herself and she even couldn't use the tips Fenn teached her. So she had only one option. When Tulio unlocked the room, she quickly flew to the door and entered. Now, in the room they're going to be 3 birds, so…. Let the party begin!

(2 Minutes later)

"Hi, I'm Blu, just like the cheese, but…. No, no…. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Blu just said, but Jewel just looked around and told him "Come with me." Blu turned red, and Jewel just grabbed him to the false plants and she flew to the false tree, while Blu just climbed. When they made it to the top, Jewel asked "Ok, you're ready?" "Uh, for what? Oh, yeah! OK, concentrate. Just think abo-." But before Blu did anything, he remembered what Fenn just said to him. He didn't wanted to act dumb in front of Jewel, so the love hawk was not going to work. And then, a familiar voice just said "Who is this ugly bird?" Blu didn't believe it. It was Sapphire. "Excuse me?" Jewel just replied. She was getting mad. "Sapphire?! What are you doing here?!" Blu asked. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm saving your life from a monster!" "Who you calling a monster?!"

(Meanwhile in the observation room)

"Ok, Linda calm down. I don't see them, but they'll appear. I promise." Tulio was trying to calm Linda down cause Blu and Jewel weren't anywhere. Fenn was even on her lap trying to talk to her. "Thanks guys, but Blu-." She was later interrupted by seeing 3 birds squawking to each other. "Blu! Jewel! And… Sapphire?!" "SAPPHIRE?!" Fenn screamed. "OMG… Linda, is that the bird you brought?" "Ummm, well… where's Fenn?" "Linda…. Hey! Where's Fenn?"

(Inside… Let the nightmare begin, muahahahaha!)

"Ok girls, calm down!" Blu tried to say, but he was later interrupted by the 2 screaming birds that where screaming each other. "Ohhh, so I'm the monster here right?!" "Well, if you didn't had that big beak of yours." "Wait, WHAT?!" "OK WHATS ALL THIS RAQUET ABOUT?!" Fenn screamed as he came out of the pile of leaves. "Fenn!" Blu screamed in happiness. "Ok whats goi- HELLO BEAUTIFUL! What's your name?" Fenn told Jewel, not knowing that she was the 'special' bird. "Uh, Fenn, that's Jewel." Blu told him, in which he was in shock. "Oh! Um, well… sorry." "It's OK, but who on earth is this bird to tell me a monster?!" "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THAT MAN!" "HE TRIED TO TOUCH ME!" "OH SOOOOORRY PRINCESS!"

"Wait? Blu tried to touch you?" Fenn asked. Jewel just said "Ummm, well… not exactly."

"See, this is why she is a bi-."Fenn had enough. "OK, THAT'S ENOUGH! Sapphire, you're coming with me!" "What?! No, I-!" Before she said anything else, she was later dragged by Fenn.

"Ummm, sorry about that. Sapphire NEVER acted like that before."

"That's ok. Blu, right? Nice to meet you. So I'll tell you one thing. Our plan is to escape, ok? I must trust you on this." Blu didn't knew what to do. His life was with Linda, but if he escapes, then what? "Blu?" Jewel asked, making Blu snap. "OK. I'll do it." He inmidietly said. Jewel smiled. "Good. You know, we can get along just fine. Come with me."

(Meanwhile.)

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WHERE DOING I THERE?! YOU KNOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO BLU!"

"WELL, I LOVE HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO WITH THAT B***H!"

"SHE'S NOT A B***H! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE HAD RELATIONSHIPS, or anything like that but, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?!"

"I. LOVE. HIM! I SHALL NOT LET HIM GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR HIM! EVEN THE STUPID TIPS YOU GAVE ME!"

"THEY'RE NOT STUPID! I FLRIRTED WITH A RANDOM BIRD IN MINESOTTA AND WORKED!"

"…Wait really?" "YES!" "Wow, I should tried that hours ago." Fenn slaps himself. The fight was like 5 minutes long, so Blu and Jewel (Blu pretending to) were trying to escape. "Wait here. DON'T do anything." Fenn told sapphire. Sapphire just made a face. Fenn quickly went to see whats going on. "OK Blu, where are you? Oh there you a- Wait, are you trying to escape?! TYLERSON!"

(Meanwhile inside.)

"Ok. One… Two… Three!" Blu and Jewel tried to open the vent with their claws, but there was no way that the vent would open. "OK, there's got to be a way for opening that vent." Jewel said. Blu was just tired. "Can't we do it tomorrow?" He said.

Jewel just screamed "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WERE STUCK WITH HUMANS! HUMANS! Don't YOU understand?! HUMANS!" Blu was surprised by the act. Then she added "You don't know what they did to me." She then flew to the water and just standed there, looking at herself. Blu saw a tear falling on the water. He felt bad. He knew she wanted to go away. So he just grabbed a rock and started hitting the vent. What are you doing?" Jewel asked. He just said "You're getting out of here, you get it?" He just stops hitting the vent and looks at her.

"Look, I don't know what humans did to you, but it could be something horrible. But not all humans are bad. Linda, the human that I came with, took care of me 15 years. I wasn't able to see my parents. I was taken away by some humans, of course, but I was saved by humans too. You may not trust humans. I can see it by the marks on the poor man's face." She just turns red. "But (hits vent) YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE."

Jewel was shocked. No one ever talked to her like that. "Blu… Thank you." Blu just smiled and he, with Jewel, started hitting the rock.

"TYLER BLU GUNDERSON!" The two birds just turned and saw Fenn. "Fenn! What are you doing here? And what's wrong with Sapphire?" He asked Fenn. "WELL, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW… I don't know (LIES), BUT YOU MUSN'T ESCAPE THIS PLACE, YOU HEAR ME?!" Fenn screamed. Blu was going to speak, but Jewel interfered.

"LOOK, YOU STUPID BLUE LOOKING BIRD SCUM!" "NO, YOU LOOK AT ME! YOU WILL JUST ESCAPE AND LET BLU ALONE ALL BY HIMSELF! DON'T SAY NO BECAUSE I JUST KNOW IT! YOU'LL JUST FLY AWAY AND LET MY BROTHER ALL BY HIMSELF?!" Jewel got mad. "LOOK. EVEN IF I LET HIM, I'LL BE FREE, YOU HEAR ME?! HE CAN COME ALONG IF HE WANTS! BUT WHAT IS THE PROBLEM THAT I ESCAPE?! OR MAYBE WE?! HUH?!" Fenn was surprised. "You don't know, do you?" He told her. Jewel was confused. "Blu tell her." "What? Why me?!" "Because it's your problem to!" Blu just gulped. He stared at Jewel. "Well… um… you see… we…. We are…." "We are what? TELL ME!" She screamed. "We are… The last of our species."

There was silence. Jewel's face was like _WHAT?! _ While Fenn just flew to the window to see what Linda and Tulio were doing.

"Are you sure they will be ok?" Linda asked Tulio. "Of course. Silvio will be looking at them all the time." After he said that, Silvio just heard a fly and launched a pencil at it, killing it instantly. "Ouch" Fenn said outside the mirror. "And what about Sapphire?" she asked. Tulio smiled. "She can come with us. Her species is not that common, but she'll be ok." Fenn sighed in relief. Then, he heard screams. He quickly flew back to the last 2 spix macaws.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! LAST OF OUR KIND?!" She screamed at Blu. "Look. I forgot about it. And I didn't even knew about it until that Tulio guy came to Minnesota!" "YOU'RE AN IDIOT, YOU HEAR ME?! AN IDIOT!" Blu felt horrible. He was called lots of names by Fenn, but by a girl, especially a girl he

kind-of-likes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" Fenn came out of nowhere. Jewel just flew off. "I'm an idiot… A true idiot…" Blu said sadly. "Hey, hey, hey. She's just shocked. Let me talk to her." Blu just nodded. Fenn went to see Jewel, who was just in the false tree. "Deyabu." He said.

Jewel was crying in the tree. She was traumatized. The last of her kind. And with a clumsy bird. That thought made her cry a little more. But she remembered that he tried to help her. That calmed her down. But then she heard something.

She looked outside the nest and saw Fenn flying to her. She cleaned her tears and putted her serious face and entered the nest again.

Fenn was in the entrance when he heard a "Go Away." He didn't obeyed and entered the hole. "I said GO AWAY!" Jewel ordered him. He still didn't obeyed.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She just didn't answer.

"Look, Jewel, right? Blu is a good bird. He didn't met his parents, well he told you that, but you must at least give him a chance. He didn't even knew about the last of his kind." He told her. Now that affected her. Blu suffered (or that's what she thought) too. He was taken away, but the kept by humans. She needed to think about it.

She looked at Fenn, smiled and said "Ok." Fenn smiled too. "Thanks Jewel."

Fenn flew outside. He was tired because it was night time. He saw Blu (still sad) and he looked at him. Fenn just gave him a thumbs up, which Blu took as an 'excellent job'.

22:36 P.M.

Fenn was asleep inside the false foliage. He didn't heard anything when he woke up. It was all peaceful… Too peaceful.

He carefully walked outside. He didn't saw nothing. "Blu? Jewel?" He called.

No answer. "BLU! JEWEL!" He screamed silently. Then he saw the door opened. He carefully walked to the door and peeked on the tiny space. He just saw a cockatoo and a boy with a Brazilian shirt on (From the colors). Then he saw a sack, which was big enough to carry 5 birds. Or a cage.

The boy just walked outside with the cockatoo, and Fenn followed. He made no noise, but then he made a wrong move, and made some noise, which the cockatoo heard. He turned around and saw nothing. The he walked to the place where Fenn was, before he was called by the boy, which in Fenn's thoughts, it was luck.

When both the cockatoo and the boy where far away, Fenn carefully flew, in a distance, to the kid and the cockatoo. He needed to go to Blu and Jewel…

(Meanwhile)

"Ok, it's not so bad. I mean, someone is coming for us. Right?" Blu asked Jewel. She wasn't in the mood. "Look Blu. No one is coming for us. Ok? Just think a way out, ok?" Jewel ordered him. He just nodded.

(10 minutes later)

10 minutes has passed… Jewel tried to escape, but was captured by the cockatoo, which his name was Nigel. Fenn was looking for the right moment, and he even was singing a little bit because Nigel was signing something horrible.

(Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel)

"Jewel… Stop it…" Blu told her, because she was hitting the cage so many times.

"NO! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE, NO MATTER WHAT!" She screamed. She kept hitting the cage, but Fenn thought of a wonderful idea. "Psst. Jewel, stop it!" He said. But she just kept hitting the cage. "Stop it!" When the cage was about to hit the wall, Fenn flew to the cage and putted his claw in front of the cage, suppressing the noise but he gained a terrible pain. "Myghsdgfagfuyegjhsvg! Owww!" He screamed silently. "Fenn! What are you doing here…? Forget about it, free us!" Blu told him. "Ok, owww, but hit the cage again so I can catch it."

Both Blu and Jewel hitted the cage again and Fenn was able to catch it. "Ok let me open the cage and don't do anything until I say so." The cerulean birds nodded. He opened the cage and Blu and Jewel stepped out of the cage to the window.

"Ok, let's fly!" Jewel said, but she was stopped by Fenn. "Oh no, you're not going nowhere." She was confused. "Why?"  
>"Let's just say that my bro doesn't… fly."<p>

"WHAT?!" Jewel screamed. "Look, it's true, but I didn't learned to fly because they captured me when I was a chick." "That's true." Fenn agreed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't told you before, but we must hurry and get the heck out of here." Blu told Jewel. She nodded. "Ok, Fenn carry Blu."

"HA! Like I'm going to carry this guy. He weighs more than a ton!" Fenn said. "So now what?" Jewel asked. Fenn looked around and saw a rope hanger, thing, and he had an idea. "Ok, you may not like this but you must jump to that cloth hanger." Both were going to comply, but Fenn just threw them and landed on the cloth hanger making them scream. They both then fell to the ground and Fenn caught up with them. "Ugh! Does your brother has this type of ideas?!" Jewel complied. "You have no idea." Bly answered. "OK, stop complying and let's get going. The noise should have alerted the smugglers." Fenn interfered. Both the cerulean birds agreed. The ran (Fenn flew) to the jungle making Blu uncomfortable.

"Ok. So what now?" Fenn asked. "I still can't believe you followed us here." Jewel complained. "Well, my brothers here. So any problem with that?" "Guys, shut up. Were in the middle of the jungle! Were exposed to danger!" Blu told them. "That´s why we live in trees. (Points tree) After you." Blu was just traumatized at the size of the tree, even Fenn was surprised. "Oh no. I prefer a place more humanized. (Looks around) Hey! What about that? (Points to a structure)." Fenn and Jewel looked were Blu was pointing. What they saw was a beautiful painted… thing… That was in the middle of the jungle.

They walked for a while and finally they were close to the thing. "I can't believe I have to carry your butt up there." "Ha! You just watch." Blu told her and climbed up the structure. Jewel was pulled by Blu and tried to go on a pace, but Blu had more experience climbing those things than any other bird. "Now whose butt is carrying who's?" "Ha-ha, very funny." Jewel said sarcastically. Blu continued climbing up and finally they reached the top. "He, see? Who need's flying?" Blu asked Jewel. "Birds. Birds do. Flying is like… (Exhales) Be free and do not on rely on anyone. Don't you agree?"

"I do." Fenn interrupted the couple. "I see you two had fun down there. It was quite funny."

"HEY!" They heard someone scream. "OVER HERE!" "Wait. I recognize that voice…. It's that… CARLOS?!" The black n' red macaw followed Blu, Jewel and Fenn through the jungle and after they were captured. "Hey… (Tries to breath) I was looking (Pants XD) all over for you guys!" "DID YOU FOLLOWED US?!" Fenn asked. "Yeah… You guys are cool. And I heard the conversation of the doctor and the tinnysoda girl." "MINNESOTA!" Fenn and Blu corrected.

"Ok! Whatever! But I'm here to help! And those chains do look uncomfortable." Carlos told them. "Oh no! There is no way you're coming with us!" Jewel interrupted. "Oh, he IS coming with us." Fenn interfered. Jewel was going to say something, but Blu said "Ok. You can come with us. BUT, you must follow our orders, you understand?"

"YES SIR! Now I fill hit the sack."

"Which sack?" Fenn asked. "That sack" Carlos pointed down, making Fenn to look down and making Carlos to hit in the head and he went to sleep immediately. "Owww! What the heck man?! Don't tell me he's sleeping?!"

"Fenn... Goodnight."

**BlueFenixLord: GAH! FINALLY FREE! OK, YOU WANNA KNOW WHO URAX WAS?! WELL HE'S A FUTURE CHARACTER WHO'S PURPACE WAS TO APPEAR ON A FUTURE FANFICTION!**

**Urax: I hate waiting.**

**BlueFenixLord: I hate you.**


End file.
